Unusual Suspects
by feefsmall
Summary: A killer strikes Chicago, killing off Abby's patients and friends. Can Abby work out who the killer is before its too late and will the killer spoil Carter and Abby's fairytale romance? Complete!! Sorry about the mistake in the layout of Ch7, fixed now!
1. Default Chapter

**Author's Notes: **

- Takes place after Lockdown.

- It's a carby!

- Should be more exciting in later parts. 

- Please review!

- Check out my website 'Carby Zone' at http://www.ronaldsmall.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk/carbyzone.htm 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter One**

"Could I get some help over here please?"

[Abby walks over to where the familiar voice is coming from.]

[As she approaches the desk, her fears are confirmed for there stands Mr Harrison.]

------------------------------ FACT FILE 

_Mr Gary Harrison_

_26 years old_

_Severe hypochondriac_

_------------------------------_

**Abby: **"Mr Harrison, what seems to be the problem today?" 

[Abby sighs as she waits for the man's reply.]

**Mr Harrison: **"I have a temperature, I feel all shivery and….and this morning I found this spot on my forehead. I think its smallpox!"

[Abby coughs as she tries to stop herself from laughing at the man's words. She turns around and looks across the desk to where Luka is standing.]

**Abby**: "Luka could you come here a second?" 

[The Croatian doctor turns round.]

**Luka**: "What is it?"

**Abby**: "Mr Harrison here thinks he has smallpox, I think you'd better see to him."

[Abby walks over to where Luka is standing.]

**Abby**: [whispers] This is the fifth time he's been this week and I have to examine him one more time, I think I **will** give him something to worry about.

[Abby heads out of the desk area to check on another one of her many patients. It's the eighth hour of her shift and she has one hour to go.]

**Abby**: So Samuel, has the doctor seen you yet?

------------------------------ FACT FILE 

_Samuel Millard_

_17 years old_

_Bad asthma attack_

_------------------------------_

**Samuel**: No, not yet. Where are my parents?

**Abby**: I called them, they should be here soon. 

[Abby starts to write some details on the boy's chart.]

Samuel: How long will I have to stay here? 

**Abby**: Until you feel better, why? Got a date or something?

[Samuel looks annoyed]

**Samuel**: No! I just don't want to catch that smallpox virus..disease..thing!

[Abby sighs and counts to ten before looking up.]

**Abby**: Ok, here goes. The health department of Chicago declared this hospital free from the smallpox disease over a week ago, there is absolutely no risk to you or your visitors. 

**Samuel**: No need to be so touchy!

**Abby**: Excuse me, who do you think… 

[The curtain next to Abby opens.]

**Kerry**: Abby could I speak to you for a minute. 

**Abby**: Of course.

[Abby follows Kerry out into the hall.]

**Kerry**: I couldn't but overhear you're little speech there and I think you were a little rude.

**Abby**: I'm sorry Dr Weaver, its just that..

**Kerry**: I know its been tough this last week and I'm getting sick of people asking me about the smallpox as well, but our job is to be nice and just treat the patients.

**Abby**: I'm sorry Dr Weaver, it won't happen again.

**Kerry**: I hope not Abby, for you're sake. 

[Kerry goes back into the room.]

**Pratt**: Abby, we have a MVA coming in. ETA in 5, better get your coat, the cute weather girl says there's a storm coming.

**Abby**: great.

[Abby fetches her jacket from the lounge before heading out into the ambulance bay.]

**Abby**: Hey, you waiting for the MVA?

[Susan Lewis puts the hood up on her jacket as the heavens start to open.]

**Susan**: yep, tell me why did I move back here?

**Abby**: I guess you're having a day from hell too, eh?

**Susan**: More like a week from hell.

**Abby**: Tell me about it! I wish I could turn the clock back a few weeks so I could have called in sick.

**Susan**: Naa, you wouldn't want to do that!

**Abby**: You're right, It would be easier If I killed myself. 

**Susan**: I didn't mean that, think about it. If the whole smallpox thing hadn't happened, you and Carter might not have happened!

[Abby blushes and looks down at the ground.]

**Abby**: Um, You're right there. 

**Susan**: So how are things with you two? Have you, you know?

**Abby**: What?

**Susan**: You know!!! Did he pass the second date test?

**Abby**: Susan!! 

**Susan**: Come on, I didn't get to do it with him, you could at least tell me If I missed out on anything special!

**Abby**: Well, we um..

[Abby is interrupted by the sounds of the ambulance they are waiting on arriving.]

**Susan**: You are so saved by the siren, I want to hear all the details later.

[Abby and Susan run over to the ambulance which has now stopped outside the ER, as they open the doors, a crash of thunder is heard and the rain gets heavier.]

[Abby helps the paramedic lift the guerney out of the ambulance while Susan checks the patients vitals.]

------------------------------------ FACT FILE 

_Gina Cookson_

_41 years old_

_Multiple Medical Problems_

_------------------------------------_

[As Susan and Abby roll their patient into Trauma One, Abby spots Carter walking out of the lounge, it's the beginning of his 10 hour shift, he smiles at her and she smiles back.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Time lapse to about 40 minutes later, Abby sighs and throws her surgical gloves on the floor before pushing open the trauma room doors and walking out into the corridor. Luka runs to catch up with her.]

**Luka**: What's wrong with you?

**Abby**: Susan and I just lost a patient.

**Luka**: Oh well, you win some, you lose some. 

**Abby: **How did you get on with Mr Harrison?

**Luka**: Who?

**Abby**: Mr Harrison, the hypochondriac.

**Luka**: Oh right, him. I discharged him about 5 minutes ago, no doubt he'll be back though.

[Luka goes into the men's room while Abby walks past the desk area and enters the lounge. She bumps into Chuny who is on her way out the door, they both laugh.]

**Abby**: Where are you going in such a hurry?

**Chuny**: Home, the sooner I get out of this place, the better. How long have you got left?

**Abby**: Nothing, my shift is officially finished as of now!

**Chuny**: You want to walk with me?

**Abby**: No, I think I'm just hang around in here for a while.

**Chuny**: What you mean is you want to wait until Carter's break! See ya tomorrow.

[Chuny makes her way out of the lounge while Abby goes and sits down on the couch and rests her eyes.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Time lapse to about an hour later, Carter opens the door to the lounge. He see's Abby sound asleep on the couch. He sits down on a chair at the table and looks at her. After about five minutes Abby stirs. She opens her eyes and see's him sitting looking at her.]

**Abby**: [smiling] Why didn't you wake me?

**Carter**: You just looked so peaceful, you're really beautiful when you're sleeping you know?

**Abby**: Are you saying I'm not beautiful **all **the time?

**Carter**: You know what I mean!

[Abby gets up and walks over to the table and sits on it. Carter stands up and kisses her gently on the lips.]

**Carter**: I missed you, it seems like ages since we saw each other. 

**Abby**: Well, we're both off tomorrow, we can spend a whole day together.

[Abby leans over and starts to kiss Carter again, as the kiss deepens, Carter takes Abby's hands and leans her back onto the table. His hands wander all over her body, down her legs, up to her hair then down again to caress her back. Abby takes her lips from his mouth and moves them to his neck. Suddenly the door to the lounge opens, as quick as a flash the couple pull apart from each other.]

**Susan**: It's okay, its just me, you two should really get a bed, that table won't do much for your bad back Carter! 

[Abby looks at the ground, wishing it would just swallow her up.]

**Susan**: Well, I'm sorry to break you two lovebirds up but we have a stab victim coming in Carter. 

**Carter**: ETA?

**Susan**: About 5 minutes, I'll leave you two to it for now!

[Susan leaves the room while Abby goes to get her stuff from her locker. Carter walks and gets his jacket from his locker.]

**Carter**: So, can I come over to yours once my shift's over?

**Abby**: You'd better! 

[Carter leaves over and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek before they both head out of the lounge and into the ambulance bay. Susan is wheeling a querney towards them.]

**Carter**: Is this the stab victim?

**Susan**: Yeah

**Abby**: Well, have fun, I'm off before I get struck by lightning! 

**Susan**: Abby, I would stay if I were you. Look at this, the paramedics found it on him.

[Susan hands Abby a photograph, as she does this Abby looks down at the man on the guerney.]

**Abby**: Oh my god, I know this guy.

**Carter**: Who is it?

**Abby**: Mr Harrison, Luka just discharged him.

**Susan**: Abby, I think you'd better just look at the picture. 

[Abby looks down at the picture and is horrified to see it's a picture of her with the words _DEAD_ Written across it in red marker pen.]


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two 

****

[Abby sat on the couch in the lounge with Carter next to her. She was trying to drink some coffee but was shaking so much that she had to put the cup down in case some of it splashed onto her.]

**Carter**: I just can't believe it, why would this guy want you dead?

[Carter looks over to Abby who gets up and starts to pace around the room.]

**Abby**: I don't know, maybe its because I wouldn't tell him that there was something wrong with him, I..I just don't know. 

[The door to the lounge opens and Susan comes in.]

**Abby**: Any news?

**Susan**: Yeah he uh….he uh didn't make it.

[Abby puts her head in her hands. Carter places his hand on her back.]

**Susan**: Are you okay?

[Abby doesn't answer.]

**Carter**: She's just a little shaken up.

[The lounge door opens again and a police officer comes in and looks at Susan.]

**Officer**: Are you Abby Lochart?

[Abby walks over towards the officer is standing.]

**Abby**: No, I am. 

**Officer**: I'd like to ask you a few questions.

**Abby**: ok, go ahead. 

[The officer looks towards Susan and Carter.]

**Officer**: Could you two excuse us please?

**Susan**: Sure. 

[Susan leaves the room but Carter stays where he is.]

**Abby**: Carter, its okay, I'll be fine. 

**Carter**: Okay, well I'll be right outside, okay?

**Abby**: Yeah

[Carter quickly kisses Abby on the forehead and leaves the room.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Time lapse to about 15 minutes later. Carter is sitting at the computer in the desk area, he looks up towards the lounge door.]

**Susan**: Carter will you stop that?

[Carter turns round to look at Susan, who is sitting at  the computer next to his.]

**Carter**: What?

**Susan**: That's about the hundredth time you've looked up towards that door. I'm surprised you haven't got repetitive strain injury in your neck! 

[Carter is about to answer back when the lounge door opens. The officer walks out the ER doors while Abby walks towards the desk.]

**Carter**: How did it go?

**Abby**: Okay, I just want to forget about it.

**Carter**: I'm not off for another 6 hours, do you want me to phone you a cab to take you home?

**Abby**: No, I think I'm just gonna hang out here for a while, I'll keep myself busy. 

**Frank**: Abby, you've got a phonecall on line 2

[Abby goes around to the other side of the desk and picks up the phone which is sitting next to Carter's computer.]

**Abby**: Hello?

[no one replies, but Abby can hear heavy breathing.]

**Abby**: Hello?….Who is this?

**Voice**: So little nurse, that's one down, six to go. 

[Abby freezes as she listens to the warped voice.]

**Voice**: After that, its your turn. Make the most of the time you've got left, because soon, you'll be dead. 

[Abby drops the phone to the ground.]

**Carter**: Abby, what's wrong?….Abby?

[Abby starts to shake. Carter gets of his seat and let's Abby sit down on it.]

**Carter**: Abby who was that on the phone?

[No reply.]

**Carter**: [shouts] Abby!! Who was it?

**Abby**: I don't know who it was, the voice was warped.

[Susan gets up and stands behind Carter.]

**Susan**: What?…..Well, what did they say?

**Abby**:  They killed Mr Harrison, and that he was the first out of six and then….

[Abby puts her head in her hands again.]

**Abby**: Um then, they said their going to kill me. 

**Carter**: Oh God, Frank, call the police.

**Abby**: I can't believe this happening, this is like a nightmare. 

**Carter**: Abby, you're going to be okay, the police will catch this psycho.

**Susan**: It's probably just someone playing a joke.

**Abby**: Yeah right, an innocent man in dead, some joke Susan! Ha ha! 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Time lapse to about twenty minutes later, Abby is speaking to a police detective and two police officers in the lounge. Carter is sitting on the couch with Abby, holding her hand.]

**Detective**: I think that's all we need for just now. We're going to keep some of our officers here in the ER, you'll be perfectly safe here. 

**Abby**: But he said he's going to kill 5 other people, how are you going to keep them safe?

[The police officer's and the detective look at each other before walking out the lounge.]

[Abby breaks down in tears.]

**Carter**: Come on now, shhh.

[He pulls her head to his chest, comforting her. After about one minute she is still crying.]

**Carter**: Abby, look at me. 

[Carter pulls Abby's face up so there eyes meet.]

**Carter**: I'm not going to let anything happen to you, okay? We're going to be okay! 

[Carter pulls Abby's face towards his and kisses her gently on the lips.]

[Carter starts to laugh.]

**Abby**: What can possible be funny at a time like this?

**Carter**: It's just that's the third time I've used that phrase in the last fortnight. 

**Abby**: And that's funny why?

**Carter**: I don't know, I had to do something to lighten the mood!

**Abby**: Well, we could always do this..

[Abby kisses Carter and pushes him back so their lying on the couch, they continue to kiss passionately.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Time lapse to about 50 minutes later, Abby is lying asleep on the couch in the lounge. A police officer is sitting reading a newspaper at the table. Carter has had to go back to work.]

[Abby wakes up.]

**Officer**: Hi, did you sleep well?

**Abby**: Yeah, thanks. I'm just going to the bathroom okay?

**Officer**: Yep. 

[Abby walks out the lounge.]

**Weaver**: Hi Abby, how are you feeling?

**Abby**: I'm fine.

[Abby carries on walking and enters the bathroom.]

[A few minutes later Abby comes out of the bathroom door and walks back down the corridor again. Carter comes out of Trauma One.]

**Carter**: Hey you!

[Carter gives Abby a quick kiss on the lips.]

**Abby**: [smiles] Hey!

**Carter**: So, did you manage to get any sleep?

**Abby**: A little, but I'm still…

[Abby is interrupted by a scream. Abby and Carter run towards the direction it came from. They bump into Chuny who's coming out of Exam One, she looks very pale.]

**Chuny**: Call the police, you've got to call the police. 

**Carter**: Chuny, calm down and tell us what's wrong.

**Chuny**: I went into check on Samuel, the boy with the asthma attack and..

[Abby interrupts her.]

**Abby**: He was my patient. He should be discharged by now. 

**Chuny**: He's dead! 

**Abby**: What??

[Carter and Abby run into Exam One. They are met by the sight of the 17-year old lying on the floor in a pool of blood. His eyes are open, its obvious that he is dead. Abby gasps and turn's her face away. She spots something lying on the guerney.]

**Abby**: Oh no! It's him.

**Carter**: What?

**Abby**: Look at this. 

[Abby hands him something. It's a photograph of her and this time the words "4 TO GO" are written on it in red marker pen.]


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes: **

- Thanks for all the reviews. I'm glad most of you are enjoying it. I have tried hard with this chapter, it's still not as good as I hoped it could be, but I did my best! Please keep reviewing, even if it's bad!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 3**

****

[Carter looks down at the picture once again before running to the door and into the hall.]

**Carter**: Susan, get the police.

[Carter goes back into the room to find Abby staring at the dead boy.]

**Abby**: I was really horrible to him, you know.

**Carter**: Abby, why don't we…

**Abby**: He was going on about the Smallpox, I snapped at him.

[Just then a crowd of police officers and detectives make their way into the room.]

**Detective**: Why don't you to go to the doctor's lounge, someone will be in to interview you shortly?

**Abby**: We found this on the guerney.

[Abby hands the detective the photograph before she and Carter head out the door into the corridor. They are met by a woman in her late 40's.]

**Woman**: What's going on?

**Carter**: Who are you?

**Woman**: My son is in there, Samuel, he had an asthma attack.

[Carter and Abby look at each other. The woman then looks at Abby's name badge.]

**Woman**: You're the nurse who treated Samuel when he arrived, how is he?

**Abby**: Mrs Millard, I'm afraid we have some bad news. Um your son has…

[Carter interrupts Abby.]

**Carter**: Abby, I don't think we should be the ones to do this.

[Carter then goes back into the room.]

**Carter**: Detective, the boy's mother is out there, I think you should tell her. 

[The detective nods and he and Carter go out into the corridor.]

**Detective**: Hello, Mrs Millard? I'm Detective Neil Myles, I'm afraid…

[Carter and Abby walk away, heading towards the lounge. As they reach the desk area they hear the woman scream.]

**Woman**: No!

[Tears run down Abby's face. Carter puts his arm around her and they continue walking until they are in the lounge. Luka is sitting at the table.]

**Luka**: What's happened?

**Carter**: The psycho has killed someone else. 

**Luka**: Who?

**Carter**: Another one of Abby's patients.

**Luka**: Who is this guy?

**Abby**: I don't know, but whoever it is must have something against me.

**Luka**: How do you figure that one out?

**Abby**: Well, lets see, does the fact that he said he was going to kill me give you a clue?

[Abby sits down on the couch.]

**Luka**: Do you want a cup of coffee?

**Abby**: [sounding bitchy] No, I don't want a cup of coffee!

[The door opens and Kerry pops her head in the room.]

**Weaver**: Luka, we need you. We've still got an ER to run.

**Luka**: Okay.

[Kerry leaves and Luka puts his stethoscope around his neck.]

**Luka**: Abby, you're right, maybe you should make a list of everyone who might have a reason to kill you. 

[Luka leaves the room.]

**Carter**: As much as I enjoyed you being horrible to Luka, I think you may have offended him there, you were a little…bitchy!

**Abby**: Well, he was just acting so stupid, [mimicking Luka] 'Do you want a cup of coffee?'.

**Carter**: He was just trying to help. 

**Abby**: Since when did you like Luka?

**Carter**: Since I finally realised that you were over him.

**Abby**: Well it's about time, that's all I can say.

[Abby leans over and starts to kiss Carter. As the pair get more into the kiss Carter's hand start to move quickly, through her hair, down her arms, to rub her back and back into her hair again. The lounge door opens and the detective and police officers who interviewed Abby earlier on that night walk in. Carter and Abby stop the kiss.]

  
**Detective**: We'd like to interview Miss Lockhart now if that's okay, Dr Carter you can wait outside. 

[Carter looks at Abby one more time before heading out the room.]

-------------------------------------------------------------------

[Time lapse to about 20 minutes later.]

[Abby is standing in the corridor, staring across to Exam One, which is blocked of by yellow police tape. Someone taps her on the shoulder, she gasps.]

**Gallant**: I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you.

**Abby**: It's okay.

[There is a long silence.]

**Abby**: He was only 17 years old you know.

**Gallant**: The boy who was killed?

**Abby**: Yeah, 17 years old. He had his whole life ahead of him. But now…now he's dead. 

**Gallant**: Maybe you should go home Abby, get some rest, you look exhausted. 

**Abby**: Um…Carter's going to take me home, he's with the police just now.

**Gallant**: Okay, do you want me to keep you company until he's finished?

**Abby**: Don't you have to work?

**Gallant**: Na, I'm off, do you want to go to Doc Magoo's? Get a coffee?

**Abby**: I don't know if the police will let me.

**Gallant**: Well, we'll sneak out.

[Abby thinks for a while before answering.]

**Abby**: Okay, I could do with getting out of the hospital, what with the lockdown, and now this, I feel like I live here.

**Gallant**: Come on, lets go. 

-------------------------------------------------------------------

[About five minutes later, Gallant and Abby are sitting in Doc Magoo's drinking coffee.]

**Gallant**: So Abby, you and Dr Carter huh? 

**Abby**: Yeah, what about us?

**Gallant**: Are you serious about him?

**Abby**: You're not hitting on me are you Gallant?

**Gallant**: No, just making sure you're happy, that's all.

**Abby**: That's really sweet, but you don't have to worry, he's…he's…okay this is gonna sound really corny and so cliché but..I think he's the man of my dreams. 

**Gallant**: He's a good man.

**Abby**: Yeah, yeah he is.

[Abby smiles and looks down at her hands.]

**Gallant**: Well, we'd better get going soon, people might be worrying.

**Abby**: Yeah we probably should, listen Michael, thanks!

**Gallant**: For what?

**Abby**: For this, It was nice to get out of the hospital.

**Gallant**: Your welcome. Can you excuse me for a minute, just going to the men's room.

[Abby laughs as Gallant walks away.]

-------------------------------------------------------------------

[Meanwhile, Carter comes out of the lounge, his interview is over. He walks over to the desk.]

**Carter**: Hey Frank, where did Abby go?

**Frank**: I don't know, have you seen Luka, Weaver can't find him anywhere. 

**Carter**: Nope.

[Carter goes to look in the corridors. He bumps in to Susan.]

**Susan**: Hey. What's the rush?

**Carter**: I can't find Abby. Can you check in the bathroom?

**Susan**: Sure. 

[Carter waits outside while Susan checks the bathroom. She comes out.]

**Susan**: Nope, she's not in there. 

**Carter**: Where is she? Oh God, If something's happened to her… 

**Susan**: Calm down Carter, maybe she….maybe she went to Doc Magoo's. Why don't you go and look there and I'll tell the police. 

[Carter doesn't hang around to respond to Susan but runs down the corridor and out of the ER doors. He doesn't stop running until he reaches the café. He is breathless when he opens the door. He looks around and breathes a sigh of relief when he sees Abby sitting in a booth. He run's over to her and hugs her.]

**Carter**: Thank God you're okay, I thought something had happened to you!

[Abby smiles.]

**Abby**: I'm fine, I just had to get out of that place. 

**Carter**: Did you walk over here by yourself?

**Abby**: No, of course not. Gallant came with me. 

**Carter**: And now he's left you on your own?

**Abby**: No, he went to the bathroom. Could you go and check on him, he's been a while.

**Carter**: Sure.

[As Carter walks over to the bathroom, a waitress comes over to the table.]

**Waitress**: Can I get you anything else?

**Abby**: No thanks, We're leaving soon.

[The waitress leaves and Abby stares at her watch. Suddenly she sees someone running out of the men's bathroom.]

**Man**: Someone get help, quick. A man's been shot. 

[A mixture of terror and fear strikes Abby's body. She run's into the bathroom, ignoring the "Men Only" rule.]

**Carter**: Abby.

[Abby falls back against the door when she sees Carter doing chest compressions on Gallant, her friend who had become like a brother to her.]

**Carter: **Abby, listen to me, he's going to be okay, we're going to save him.

[As tears form in her eyes, Abby is knocked over slightly when the door she is leaning against opens. Weaver and Susan rush in and are shocked at the sight of the medical student they have grown to like lying in a pool of blood but they immediately start to take over from Carter, who is breathless and obviously emotional. The police follow them into the room.]

**Susan**: Was it the same guy? Was there a photograph?

**Carter**: I didn't see one.

[A police officer spots something inside a sink.]

**Officer**: It's here.

**Carter**: What does it say this time?

**Officer**: X, I just has the letter X on it.

[Something clicks inside Abby's head. She puts her hand to her mouth and shakes her head, as if she is not believing her thoughts.]

**Abby**: I know who it is, I know who's doing this…..It's Richard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Notes: **

- Sorry if this fanfic is turning into some melodramatic soap opera! I hope you'll still read and review it! 

- Thanks to pizza for giving me a little bit of inspiration on where to go with this fic. 

- Thanks to everyone who has kept on asking me when the next chapter is going to be up, you made me want to get off my backside and write more! 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**Chapter 4**

****

[A police officer spots something inside a sink.]

**Officer**: It's here.

**Carter**: What does it say this time?

**Officer**: X, I just has the letter X on it.

[Something clicks inside Abby's head. She puts her hand to her mouth and shakes her head, as if she is not believing her thoughts.]

**Abby**: I know who it is, I know who's doing this…..It's Richard.

**Officer**: Who?

**Abby**: Richard, my ex-husband, he's the killer.

**Carter**: Wait a minute Abby, you can't just jump to conclusions.

**Abby**: It's got to be him, a while ago we sat in this very café and I asked if I could call him X. 

**Carter**: But why would he lead the police to him?

**Abby**: Maybe he wants me to know its him, he did this to get back at me. 

**Carter**: Back at you for what?….Abby?

[Abby turns her head away.]

**Carter**: Abby?

[Abby looks up again.]

**Abby**: We don't have time for this. 

[Goes over to the officer.]

**Abby**: His name is Richard Lockhart, he lives at 325 Tenner Drive.

[The officer turns round and says something into his radio. Abby walks over to where Susan and Kerry and working on Gallant.]

**Abby**: Is he going to live?

**Susan**: I don't know, we have to get him over to the hospital. 

[At that moment the door to the restroom opens and Malik and Pratt wheel a gurney in.]

**Weaver**: It's about time, what took you so long? 

**Pratt**: Sorry, it's swarming outside. Looks like the press found out about our little serial killer. 

**Susan: **Oh great, that's all we need, we need to get him over to the hospital like ten minutes ago, he needs surgery.

[Carter goes over to help lift Gallant onto the gurney. The door opens and a police officer walks in.]

**Officer**: Ok our officers will make sure you can get into the hospital quickly. Miss Lockhart, it would be best if you didn't answer any questions. 

**Weaver**: Ok, lets go. 

[Weaver, Susan, Malik and Pratt start to push the gurney out of the café. Carter follows behind them with Abby. As they exit the door of Doc Magoo's, they are met by a crowd of reporters. Carter grasps Abby's hand as everyone makes their way over to the ER. ]

**Reporter1**: Miss Lockhart, have you any idea of who the killer is?

**Reporter2**: Did you know all of the victims?

**Officer**: Miss Lockhart is not answering any questions; someone will be out to read a statement shortly. 

[They reach the ER and Carter lets go of Abby's hand to catch up with the gurney.]

**Carter**: We need to incubate. 

**Weaver**: Dr Carter why don't you stay with Abby, we've got this. 

[Carter turns round and throw's his hands up in the air. Abby walks over to him.]

**Carter**: I just feel so helpless. 

**Abby**: He's going to be okay, he's a fighter remember, he's in the army! 

[Carter smiles and takes Abby's hand again and they go into the lounge and sit on the couch.]

**Carter**: By the time all this is over, there's probably going to be a mark with our ass prints in this couch. 

**Abby**: Yeah, we have been spending a lot of time in here recently, haven't we? 

[Abby stands up and starts to pace the room.]

**Abby**: There going to catch him, aren't they?

**Carter**: Who?

**Abby**: Who do you think?…Richard!

**Carter**: Abby, are you sure he would do something like this? I mean, I know he's a jerk, but are you sure he'd go this far?

**Abby**: You don't understand Carter, he hates me!  

**Carter**: Why? What did you do to him that was so bad?

**Abby**: I can't…I can't tell you. 

[Abby comes over and sits down on the couch again.]

**Carter**: Well, if Richard really is the killer you're going to have to tell the police, so you might as well tell me. 

**Abby**: You're going to hate me. 

[Carter takes Abby's hands and laughs.]

**Carter**: Abby, I could never hate you. 

**Abby**: Okay, Um…last week Richard came to see me, he was having some problems with his wife, Why he came to speak to me of all people about them, I don't know.

**Carter**: What kind of problems was he having with his wife?

**Abby**: They had a huge fight and she had walked out. He told me it was because of kids, he wanted kids but she didn't want to have anymore. Then he…he..

**Carter**: He what?

**Abby**: He kissed me. 

**Carter**: [shouting] He kissed you?

[Carter stands up, looking angry.]

**Abby**: Don't worry, I didn't kiss him back, I made him stop. But then I got the whole 'I miss you, I still love you' spiel. 

**Carter**: So this is why he wants you dead, because you knocked him back?

**Abby**: No, just listen! He went on to say that he wants us to settle down and have kids together. That was it, I lost it and went mental at him and told him exactly why we split up. 

**Carter**: So he's angry now and killing all those people because you were angry with him?

**Abby**: No, he's angry because I…I um

**Carter**: Abby would you just get to the point?

**Abby**: I told him that I had an abortion okay!! I had an abortion!

**Carter**: What?

**Abby**: It was just before things got bad between us, I never told him about it. 

**Carter**: I don't believe this, that's why Richard's gone nuts?

**Abby**: Yeah, he was really pissed when I told him, he threatened to kill me then, but I didn't think he meant it, I just thought he'd said it in the heat of the moment.

**Carter**: Why didn't you tell me Abby? 

**Abby**: I don't know, maybe it was because….maybe it was because I thought you'd think bad of me, like you are doing now. 

[Carter sits down again.]

**Carter**: I could never think bad of you Abby…

**Abby**: Carter, I had an abortion, I got rid of a child….

**Carter**: Yeah, and you probably did it for your own reasons, I respect that. 

[Abby starts to cry.]

**Abby**: This is all my fault, If I hadn't told Richard, none of this would have happened. 

[Carter puts his arm around Abby and she leans her head on his chest.]

**Carter**: It's okay. I'm still here for you. None of this changes anything!

[Abby composes herself a little.]

**Abby**: You know what? I could really do with a drink right now!

**Carter**: You know what? So could I!

[Abby laughs as the door opens.]

**Abby**: Oh, maybe that's Phil coming to slap our wrists!

[Carter laughs as a police officer comes into the room.]

**Officer**: I'm afraid I have some bad news. 

[The smiles disappear from Carter and Abby's.]

**Abby**: No. not Gallant.

**Officer**: No, last I heard he was in surgery. I'm afraid there's been another victim?

[Abby looks down, terrified, wondering who it'll be, her mum, her brother?]

**Abby**: Who…who is it?

**Officer**: A waitress from the café across the road was found dead at her home.

**Carter**: What, are you sure it was the same guy? Why would Richard kill **her**, Abby doesn't even know her. 

**Officer**: It looks like he's killing of anyone who Miss Lockhart had contact with today.

**Abby**: So you know it was the same guy…Richard?

**Officer: **Yeah, he left a photograph again, but we don't know if it was the ex-husband, we haven't found him yet. 

**Carter**: What did the creep say this time?

**Officer**: Excuse me?

**Carter**: What did the message on the photograph say?

**Officer**: He said….he said 'one to go', I'm sorry. 

[Abby puts her head in her arms. The police officer's radio beeps, he leaves the room to speak into it. ]

**Carter**: Are you okay?

[Abby looks up again.]

**Abby**: I'm safe here, right? Richard's not stupid enough to try to kill me with all these police officers around, is he?

**Carter**: Abby, he's not going to kill you!

[The door opens and the police officer comes back in again.]

**Officer**: I've just spoken to my chief, he's at you ex-husband's house. 

**Abby**: You caught him?

[Abby smiles at Carter.]

**Carter**: See, I told you he wasn't going to kill you. 

**Officer**: No, I'm afraid you must have been wrong, he can't be the killer. 

**Abby**: What do you mean?

**Officer**: He's not even in the country, we checked and it turns out he's on business in England, we even spoke to his boss. I'm sorry, he's not the killer. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Notes:**

- Sorry it took so long for me to update, I'm been ill then I just started university so things have been a little hectic. 

- Thanks to pizza for being my (sort of) beta and giving me some help with this chapter. Thanks twin (it's a long story), you're the best! 

- Please review!

- Chapter 6 should be up tomorrow! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

**Chapter 5**

**Officer**: He's not even in the country, we checked and it turns out he's on business in England, we even spoke to his boss. I'm sorry, he's not the killer. 

**Carter**: Are you sure? 

**Officer**: Yes, we are sure. 

[Abby stands up again and starts pacing the room.] 

**Officer**: We're doing everything we can to catch this guy, please just stay calm and wait here. There will be an officer outside this room if you need anything. 

[The officer leaves the room.] 

**Abby**: Calm, how the hell am I suppost to stay calm? I'm living out the lead part of Scream 4 here! 

**Carter**: You would make a good Neve Campbell though. 

**Abby**: [laughs] Will you stop that? ****

**Carter**: Stop what? 

**Abby**: Stop making me laugh at times like this, I'm suppost to be scared to death. 

**Carter**: Well, it'll not do you any harm to laugh. Tests have proven that you know? 

[Carter goes up behind Abby and puts his hands on her shoulders and starts to give her a massage. ] 

**Abby**: Mmmm, that's good. 

**Carter**: Its been a long day, huh? 

[Abby nods.] 

**Abby**: I wonder how Gallant is doing. 

[The door to the lounge opens and Susan comes in.] 

**Susan**: How are you doing? 

**Abby**: We're fine. How's Gallant? 

**Susan**: He's going to be okay. Romano's just finished on him. 

**Abby:** I might go and see him. 

**Susan**: That would be nice, we called his parents but they can't get a flight until tomorrow. 

**Abby:** He'll need company then, it's the least I can do, its my fault he's in here in the first place. 

**Carter**: Abby, don't say that, It's not your fault, you didn't shoot him. 

**Susan**: Carter's right Abby, don't beat yourself up over it. Carter, Luka asked me to ask you if you can help him to take some supplies down to the basement. 

**Carter:** Can't Malik or Pratt help him? I really should go with Abby. 

**Susan:** They are both busy with a trauma, I can go with Abby If you want. 

**Abby:** Go Carter, I'll be fine. 

**Carter:** Are you sure? 

**Abby:** Yeah, go! 

[Carter kisses Abby on the cheek.] 

**Carter**: I'll catch up with you later, okay? 

**Abby**: Yeah. 

[As Carter leaves the room, Susan goes over to her locker, opens it and puts her stethoscope in it.] 

**Abby**: Is Gallant awake? 

**Susan**: Yeah, his anaesthetic should be wearing of right about now, I would think. 

**Abby**: The police will want to talk to him though. 

**Susan**: Not for a few hours, he won't be up to it. 

**Abby**: Can we get going? 

**Susan**: Sure, you must be getting absolutely sick of these four walls, huh? 

**Abby:** You've got it in one. 

[Susan and Abby head out of the lounge. Abby stops to talk to the police officer outside the door while Susan heads over the desk. ] 

**Susan**: Frank, I'll be up in surgery, okay? 

**Frank**: Finally getting round to getting that nose fixed then? 

**Susan**: Very funny Frank. Page me if you need me down here. 

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

[Abby and Susan come out of the lift on the surgery floor. They walk down the corridor to Gallant's private room. They stop to speak to the officer guarding his door.] 

**Abby**: Hi, I'm Abby Lockhart, I was told to tell you to radio downstairs to say I got here safely. 

[The officer takes his radio out and starts to speak in it while Susan and Abby open the door next to him.] 

[Abby walks over to Gallant's bed and sits down on the chair next to it. Susan picks up the chart on the end of his bed and flicks through it.] 

[Gallant turn's his head around and looks at Abby.] 

**Abby**: Hi 

**Gallant**: Susan? 

**Abby**: No it's Abby, Susan's here though. 

[Abby looks at Susan.]

**Susan**: He's probably still a little groggy. 

[Abby nods.]

**Abby**: You're in the hospital.

**Gallant**: Yeah I know, I was shot. 

**Abby:** You remember what happened? 

**Susan**: Abby not now. 

[Abby looks at Susan before nodding.] 

**Susan**: Gallant, you're parents are on their way, I called them. 

**Gallant**: Thanks, but you shouldn't have worried them. I'm going to be okay, aren't I? 

**Susan**: Yeah, you'll be up and about in no time. 

**Abby**: How are you feeling? 

**Gallant**: Like I was shot! 

[Abby laughs] 

**Susan**: Listen, I'm going to go speak to Romano, just to get the low-down on the op. 

**Abby:** Okay thanks Susan, for accompanying me up here. God, I feel like I'm two. 

[Susan laughs before leaving the room. Abby takes Gallant's hand.] 

**Abby**: Listen Gallant, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. 

**Gallant**: Where did you get that idea from? 

**Abby**: If I hadn't agreed to go over to Doc Magoos with you, none of this would have happened. If I hadn't been born, none of this would have happened. 

[Abby wipes her eyes, trying not to show she's upset.] 

**Gallant**: Abby, listen to me, this is not your fault, it's not. 

**Abby:** It is 

[Abby puts her head in her hands.] 

**Gallant**: It's not you're fault, okay, it's Luka's. 

[Abby lifts her head up suddenly.] 

**Abby:** Luka's? What's Luka got to do with this? 

**Gallant:** Well he's the one who shot me. He's the killer. 

**Abby:** What? That's not funny Gallant. 

**Gallant**: I'm not joking, I thought the police would have caught him by now. 

**Abby**: Oh my God! 

[Abby stands up and start's running, out the door, along the corridor and hits the button on the lift. The Officer from outside Gallant's door is making his way towards her. The lift arrives and she gets in it before the officer reaches her. Abby looks towards the panel of buttons and hits one. B ] 


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Notes:**

- I've really enjoyed working on this chapter and even had myself a little scared writing it! You may think I must be a complete nutter to write stuff like this, but don't worry, I'm just a normal teenager!

- Thanks again to pizza for helping me to make this chapter better, for her advice, thoughts and opinions. Thanks my wee pizzadoodles! 'High on the hill was a lonely goat'.

- Please please, please review. Love it or hate it! 

- Chapter 7 will be short, but is coming soon! It's going to be the last chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

****

**Chapter 6**

****

[Abby frantically drums the banister in the lift with her fingernails as she watches the LED display above her.]

**Abby**: Oh, come on!

[The numbers go down slowly, until finally the letter B lights up the screen. The doors open and Abby makes her way out into the darkened corridor.]

[Abby looks down the corridor ahead of her, it is pitch black, but she sees a light at the end of it. She starts walking towards it.]

[The corridor is silent, the only sound Abby can hear is that of her breathing and her feet hitting and leaving the ground she walks on. Her breathing gets quicker as she reaches the end of the corridor. The door from which the light is coming is closed. Abby moves her shaking hand to its handle and pushes the door open.]

**Abby**: Carter!

[Abby sees and runs over to Carter, who is sitting opposite the door with his head in his hands.]

**Abby**: Carter?

[Abby kneels down beside her boyfriend and pulls his head up so she can see his face.]

**Abby**: What happened?

[Abby struggles to stay calm as she looks at a beaten face, covered in bruises. Carter coughs before speaking.]

**Carter**: It's Luka, he's gone nuts or something. He did this to me then disappeared. 

**Abby**: Why didn't you just go and get some help? The door was open. 

**Carter**: I tried to but he must have locked the door on the inside.

**Abby**: I can't believe this, why would…why would Luka do this?

**Carter**: Like I said, he's gone nuts Abby. Completely nuts! I would love to sit here and give you a precise diagnosis but I think we should get out of here before he gets back.

**Abby**: Okay, here let me help you.

[Abby puts her arms around Carter's waist as he pulls himself to his feet. He stumbles slightly before regaining his balance and walking beside Abby towards the door. When they reach it Abby sticks her head round it and looks up the corridor.]

**Abby**: He's not there. Quick, let's go. 

[Carter and Abby start making their way up the corridor. It is dark, the only light ahead of them is the display above the elevator. Carter unwraps Abby's arm from his waist and takes her hand, squeezing it.]

[As they get to half way up the corridor Abby nervously looks back over her shoulder and starts to walk quicker.]

**Carter**: Abby, everything's going to be okay. The police will get him. 

[Abby puts her finger to Carter's mouth.]

**Abby**: Shhh, did you hear that?

**Carter**: Hear what?

**Abby**: A door, I heard a door opening. 

**Carter**: I didn't hear anything Abby, you're probably just imagining it.

**Luka**: Yeah Abby, you're probably just imagining it!

[Abby stands in shock at the sight of Luka's figure and his smirking face coming out of the darkness behind them.]

**Luka**: I knew you would come, to save your precious Carter.

[Carter lets go of Abby's hand and pushes her in the direction of the lift.]

**Carter**: Abby, Run!

**Abby**: No, I'm not leaving you

**Carter**: [shouts] Now, Go, hit the lift button. I'm right behind you. 

[Abby starts to run down the corridor, looking back over her shoulder every so often and stumbling once before picking herself back up and running even faster.]

**Luka**: What are you going to do Carter? Hit me?

**Carter**: Yes, I'm gonna do just that!

[Carter takes a shot through the darkness. Out of sheer luck he hits Luka right smack in the middle of his face. The Croatian man falls backwards but manages to stop himself from falling to the ground. ]

[While Luka tries to regain his focus again Carter takes the chance to escape. He starts running towards the lift. ]

[Meanwhile, Abby impatiently hits the lift button three times..]

**Abby**: Come on!

[Abby hears footsteps running towards her. Abby hits the lift button again as her breathing becomes erratic.]

**Abby**: Please, God help me.

[The footsteps draw nearer and Abby bangs on the lift door, franticly before screaming as a hand grabs her shoulder.]

**Carter**: Abby, it's okay, its me. 

[At that moment a ding is heard and the lift door opens.]

**Abby**: Where is he?

**Carter**: He was right behind me. 

[The pair rush into the lift, turn round and look down the corridor. The light from the lift now allows them to see the figure of Luka coming towards them. Abby starts to push a button again, this time its to get the lift to close, not open.]

[Luka draws closer…closer…closer.]

**Abby**: No, no! Luka what has gotten in to you? Why are you doing this?

[Abby hits a button once more and the lift door starts to close slowly.]

**Carter**: We're gonna make it. 

[Suddenly, just as the lift door is about to fully close, a hand pushes it open again.]

**Luka**: I'm sorry, but you're not!

[Everything goes dark as Abby faints and falls to the ground.]

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Meanwhile, Susan comes out of the lady's room on the surgical floor and makes her way back to Gallant's room. She show's her medical badge to the officer outside the door before pushing the door open. Gallant is alone in the room in his bed.]

**Susan**: Where did Abby go?

**Gallant**: She took of for the elevators.  

**Susan**: What happened?

**Gallant**: Well I told Abby I thought the man who shot me was Dr Kovac. 

**Susan**: What?

**Gallant**: I was standing in the cubicle of the men's in Doc Magoo's and he came up behind me and I turned round and saw, who I thought was Dr Kovac holding a gun and I heard it go off and the next thing I remember is waking up here. Anyway….I've just told Abby and she ran off in shock. 

[Susan stands still, staring at Gallant's face in shock.]

**Gallant**: Dr Lewis?…Susan?… 

**Susan**: I…I…Luka?…I don't believe this.

**Gallant**: Neither could I at first, but I definitely remember everything that happened. The guy looked very much like Luka. The police are trying to find him now.

**Susan**: Oh my God, I know where he is.. he's down in the basement. 

**Gallant**: The basement?…Of the hospital?

**Susan**: Yeah, he and Carter went to take some supplies down.

[Susan looks down at the ground before suddenly looking back up at Gallant's face again.]

**Susan**: Carter!…Officer?…Officer?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[Abby slowly opens her eyes, trying to regain some sort of focus. She remembers what just happened but notices that she is no longer in the lift, she is back in the room where she found Carter. Then she remembers, Carter.]

**Abby**: Carter?

[Abby turns around to have a look around the room and is relieved to see her boyfriend sitting next to her. She is surprised that he has not answered her, then she turns her head to find she is looking down the barrel of a gun. Luka! ]

**Luka**: Sleeping Beauty awakes.

[Luka smiles at Abby but she turns her face away from his.] 

**Abby**: Luka, what has happened to you? 

[Luka doesn't answer but remains slient, still pointing the gun at Abby's face.]

**Abby**: What's wrong with you?

**Luka**: I've gone nuts Abby, don't you believe what the great and powerful Carter of County said?

**Abby**: Well, you need some help, we can get you some help. Just let us go. 

**Luka**: I'm sorry Abby but you won't get off that easy I'm afraid. 

**Carter**: Luka, what has Abby, and me for that matter, done that's so bad.

**Luka**: That bitch wrecked my life. She screwed me up. I loved her, but you ruined all that. You've ruined everything. everything!

[Luka points the gun towards Carter's chest and for a moment Abby thinks he's going to shoot.]

**Abby**: [starting to cry] Luka, no! It's not Carter's fault, why don't you just let him go, it's me you want. 

**Luka**: I can't do that, it's not part of the plan. 'One to go' remember?

**Abby**: [starts to shout] But he's not done anything wrong, he's innocent, just like all the rest of those innocent people you've killed.

**Luka**: I would lower your tone if I was you or I might feel the need not to stick to my time plan.

**Abby**: [continuing to shout] Gallant was innocent! That 17-year old boy you killed was innocent but you killed him, took his life away from him, from his families, his friends, his…

[Luka starts to come closer to get closer and closer to Abby, pointing the gun towards her head.]

**Luka**: Say goodbye to your girlfriend Carter!

**Abby**: Luka, stop, please. We can talk about this.

**Luka**: Talk…you think we can talk about this?

[Luka starts to laugh. For a minute he turns his head away from Abby. Carter takes this opportunity to push him to the ground, knocking the gun from his hands. ]

**Carter**: Run!

[With Carter's help Abby gets up and they both make a run for the door and down the corridor. Meanwhile Luka manages to get to his feet again.]

**Luka**: [almost tiredly] Bad move Carter. 

[Luka goes over to where his gun is, picks it up and follows Carter and Abby out the room, walking fast.]

[Carter and Abby reach half way down the corridor, running faster than either of them have ever run before. Carter looks over his shoulder and sees that Luka is not far behind. ]

**Carter**: We're not going to be able to use the elevator. 

**Abby**: What are we going to do, there's no stairs. 

[Carter doesn't answer. Abby looks over her shoulder and sees that Luka is now running. Without thinking she starts to try doors as she runs, desperately trying to find somewhere to hide.]

**Abby**: Please, somewhere has to be open.

[Abby continues trying doors on the left hand side of the corridor while Carter tries the doors to the right. As Luka draws nearer Carter and Abby reach the end of the corridor and the last two doors. Luka fires a shot through the blackness. Luckily he misses and hits a wall.]

**Abby**: No! Come on!

[Abby desperately kicks the last door she tries, with all the strength she has.]

**Abby**: Carter, help me!

[Carter turns round from his door and starts to throw his wait against it. Luka gets closer…closer and fires another shot, but time he misses again, just narrowly.]

[Suddenly the door bursts open and Carter and Abby fall in. Abby picks herself up off the floor quickly and slams the door shut, turning the lock on it.]

**Carter**: What are we going to do now. 

**Abby**: Escape. 

[Abby walks over to the other side of the small room and unhooks a catch on the window. There is a bang on the door as Luka tries to get in the room.]

**Abby**: Carter, come on. 

[Carter runs over to where Abby is climbing out of the window. He helps her before putting one leg out of it himself. The door to the room bursts open and Luka immediately fires a shot towards Carter. Carter manages to pull the rest of his body out of the window and duck underneath it before the bullet reaches him.]

[Carter crawls along the ground until he reaches the end of the window then gets up and starts to run with Abby. They run down an alleyway, which takes them out into the ambulance bay. Meanwhile, Luka climbs out the window and begins to follow them again. Re-loading his gun while he runs.]

**Luka**: You can run Abby, but you can't hide!

[Abby ignores the runner's stitch she feels in her stomach and continues to lead Carter through the ambulance bay and into the ER. As they approach the desk Carter spots Frank.]

**Carter**: [in short breaths] We….need…some…help.

[Susan, on hearing Carter's shouts runs out of the lounge.]

**Susan**: Carter? Oh my god, what happened? Are you two ok? Where's Luka? What….

**Carter:** [interrupting in short breaths] Behind......Luka…....gun....

[Three officers come running out from the desk area and approach Carter and Abby.]

[Luka bursts through the ER doors. He points the gun at Abby's head. The officer's take their gun's from their back pockets. ]

**Officer1: **Sir, put the gun down. 

**Luka**: Naa, not today. 

**Officer2**: Sir, I advise you to put the gun down.

[Luka pulls the trigger on his gun. A shot is heard.]

**Carter**: Noooo!


	7. Chapter 7

**Authors Notes**:  
  
- So, this it, the very last part. I would just like to thank everyone for their reviews, good or bad. I love reading them! Thanks also to everyone who 'hassled' me to continue!  
  
- Big, big, big thanks again to pizza for her help in this chapter. You really are a great beta! Sorry if I annoyed you, trying to get this finished. We can get back to normal now! (We're we ever normal?)  
  
- Check out my site 'carby zone' http://www.ronaldsmall.pwp.blueyonder.co.uk/carbyzone.htm  
  
- If you haven't reviewed yet, please review and tell me what you though of this chapter and fic overall.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------

**Chapter 7**

[Luka pulls the trigger on his gun. A shot is heard and Carter immediately reaches for Abby to pull her out of the way.]

**Carter**: Noooo!

[Carter looks down at the lifeless body below him. It is over.]

[He feels like time has stopped as he turns his head away from the sight, in some ways not believing what he is seeing. ]

[Carter looks over to the figure next to him and puts his arm around it.  Everything seems to stand still, like death itself.]

**Abby**: Is he dead?

[Susan slowly comes over, almost ghost like, and kneels down beside where Luka lies, takes a glance over him and presses two fingers to his neck. She takes a few mintues, trying to gain some composure.]

**Susan**: [whispering]Yeah.

[Susan stands up]

**Susan: **[whispering to herself] he's dead.

[Abby buries her head in Carter's shoulder, in shock. Carter places his arm around her and supports her, trying to get his head around what has just happened. ]

**Carter**: [sounding a little surprised] Shh, its all over now, We're okay.

**Officer2**: Let's get you two out of here, someone will have to speak to you later, but right now, let's get you two checked out.

[The officer leads Carter and Abby away from the ER entrance. Abby looks over her shoulder at the body of her ex-boyfriend before turning away again.]

[Carter and Abby are met by Dr Weaver who has just been informed by the officer of what happened. She looks really shocked. ]

**Weaver**: Are you two okay? John, lets get you checked out. Abby, were you hurt?

**Carter**: She's just a little shaken up.

**Weaver**: Abby?

**Abby**: Um, I'm fine. I just… I just

[Abby falls back into Carter's arms, fainting. She comes around again quickly and Carter helps her to stand up again.]

**Weaver**: Let's get her to a room, Jing-mei!

[Weaver attracts the attention of Dr Chen who has just come out of the ladies room. She runs over to where Abby is lying.]

**Weaver**: Jing-mei, take Carter to a room and check him out.

**Carter**: No, I want to stay with Abby.

**Abby**: She's right Carter, you took a blow to the head.

**Weaver**: You're no good to us like that, John, go, she's just fainted.

[Weaver help's Abby onto a nearby gurney while Carter follows Chen into exam room 1, looking over his shoulder to see Dr Weaver taking out her stethoscope.]

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[About half an hour later, Abby has been given the okay to go home by Dr Weaver, she has even been given as long as she wants to 'recover' from the events. She collects her things from the lounge before heading back out into the desk area. She spots Malik working on the computer terminal.]

**Malik**: Abby, how are you?

**Abby**: Ask me tomorrow.

[Malik looks concerned before picking up a nearby chart and walking away. Abby spots Dr Chen walking out of exam room 1.]

**Abby**: Dr Chen, where's Carter.

**Chen**: He's in there,

[Chen points to the room she just came from.]

**Chen**: I was jut checking on him.

**Abby**: How is he?

**Chen**: He's going to be fine, just few bumps and bruises really, he might have a concussion so he'll have to stay overnight.

**Abby**: Thanks

[Abby walks away and pushes open the door to exam room 1 and is met by the sight of her boyfriend fast asleep and snoring slightly. She lies down on the bed next to him. Carter stirs and jumps slightly.]

**Carter**: [opening his eyes] Hey!

**Abby**: Hey yourself.

[Abby sits on the bed and sighs. For a few minutes neither of them say anything.]

**Abby**: The police spoke to me a few minutes ago, they want to speak to you later.

**Carter**: [sarcastically] That'll be something to look forward to then.

**Abby**: They said that they are positive it was Luka who was behind all the other stuff.

[Abby sighs again]

**Carter**: Are you okay?

**Abby**: Physically, fine, Weaver wants to keep me in though.

**Carter**: And mentally?

**Abby**: I don't think I'm going to turn out like Luka did, but I'm pretty…

[Abby looks away, as if she is about to cry before smiling, laughing at the state she's in.]

**Abby**:….pretty messed up!

**Carter: **Oh Abby.

[Carter takes his arm out from below the sheets and puts it around Abby who snuggles to his chest. ]

**Carter**: You're going to be okay, I'm here for you…I love you, you know?

**Abby**: What?

[Abby sounds shocked and turns her head to look into Carter's eyes.]

**Carter**: [softly] I love you. Do you think I would have risked getting shot for you if I didn't?

[Abby laughs before bringing her head up to kiss Carter on the lips gently before pulling away and looking into his eyes. After about a minute she speaks.]

**Abby**: [gently] I love you too …..

[Abby smiles]

……but you need to get someone to bring you a toothbrush.

**Carter**: I'm gonna get you back for that one.

[Susan approaches exam room 1, intending to give Carter the good news, he's free to go tonight if he wants.]

[Just as she moves to open the door she stops and looks through the glass at the sight before her. Lying on the bed are two of her good friends, arms wrapped round each other, giggling, grinning and joking in between kisses. She smiled to herself, before turning back and walking away]


End file.
